Wisps of Darkness
by BertLover
Summary: AU- In a world where Reid and JJ are prisoners in an evil foster parent's care, the team visits the two's hometown and cross paths with both remarkable children. Will they be able to realize the abuse and make right before this all goes too far? BACK ON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey yall! Its me 'gain! Hows bouts we get to the point eh? KK, I was really bored one day when a splendiferous idea crushed all my other meaningful thoughts on world peace and love, and came out a dark, mysterious fic I couldn't push away.**

**Warnings- Lame team-bonding scenes, crying women, and creepy spiders.**

**JK! April Fools! Haha, that was like, 12 days ago Ha- gotcha!**

**Lame joke- fail me, fail...**

**Real warnings- dark mterial, mentions of child abuse, child abuse, WHUMPAGE, anything else I can mention to make an even darker picture form in your mind?**

**KK, let's get started. This is AU, where JJ and Reid are kids, so there are no Will or Henry, got it?**

**Be warned- this fic will be a rollercoaster...**

**Disclaimer for the whole story- don't own nuthin, so don't yall pester me for it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Prologue<p>

Spencer Reid pounded against the small wall that was ruining his ability to save her. He heard her tortured screams echo through the thick air. He knew how it felt in there, for he could feel the intense pain penetrating his body with every aching second.

The alarmingly loud wails continued, and he weakly glanced up at the door that blocked his view of his best friend, his surrogate sister. He blinked twice, trying to clear his cloudy mind. His earlier outburst had done no good to this situation- it had only made it worse. He pounded one last time, frustrated and seething with anger. He had to fix this- he had to save her.

It was then Spencer heard the all too familiar opening of _Sir's_ bedroom door. Spencer scrambled away from the door, and tried to make his way into his bed in time for him to not be suspicious. He watched anxiously as he tossed her into the swelteringly hot room like she was garbage. With a satisfied grunt, the man strode haughtily away.

JJ hit the ground with a sickening thud, her quivering form shaking so hard her head was banging against the floor to the rhythm of her shivers. Spencer carefully crawled over to her tortured body, and stroked her hair silently. She shook harder at first, inaudible pleads for mercy escaping her mouth, framed by her beaten face. But with one look at who was soothing her, she cried out, relieved to see her familiar friend. She sank into him, her sobbing muffled by the thin fabric of his soiled T-shirt. He inwardly cringed, grimacing at the pressure she was putting on his burning torso, but didn't make a move to turn away from her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered reassuringly to her, "Ssshhh, it's all going to be all right."

If only he could convince himself.

* * *

><p>He strode from the door, grinning as he heard her wailing continue, even in her bedroom. He cursed the young girl, making his way to the living room. Intent on watching TV, he settled onto his stained couch. He stared at the still, blank screen.<p>

Flipping it on, he sunk into the worn cushions, sighing heavily. He looked around for something to drink on the side table. Empty bottles, each and every one. Making a mental list to stock up on some beer, he gazed into the black hallway leading to their room.

This was when he heard the conversation the children presumed he was too far away to hear. Angered by the level of disrespect they were displaying by voicing those demeaning words, he decided punishment was needed. Eyes glinting maliciously, he stretched and rose from the cushions. He made his way towards them, a smile forming on his lips as he heard the whimpers grow louder as they became aware of his menacing presence on the other side of the wall. He blasted through the door, and laughed at their pitiful cries.

**A/N- Haha; creepy, huh? Hehe, way more where that is coming from. **

**Apologies for the length of this one, it was only the prologue. The others will be longer, you have my word. And I am sorry for the mysteriousness this has- everything will be explained in later chapters, mainly the next. So hang on, you guys!**

**The rest of the team will come in later, and while on a case, may be able to make this horrible situation right.**

**G2G, Nugget is giving me grief. Blech. This oughta hurt.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Alls ya gots ta dos is click on dat lil button, directly below this message. It will make me post sooooo much more quickly. I accept praise and constructive crticism, so don't go writing down there just to try out ol your sailor's mouth on me.**

**LUV YA GUYS, BYE!**

**P.P.S. This story is dedicated to you Nugget- even though you are painful, you are my one and only Dodo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HEY! It's me again!**

**Kay, this chapter is set before the prologue- you will find out almost all the info in this chapter. If you have any questions, please add them to your reviews.**

**Hehe- I am funny. I think. Not really. Random.**

**Nugget whispers hello shyly...**

* * *

><p>Chapter- Sir's "Wonderful" Residence<p>

Spencer's eyes opened to the blazing sun rays of the early morning. His whole body seemed to have acquired a dull ache ever since he was transferred to this "wonderful household."

Yeah right.

He groaned quietly as he attempted to push himself off the stiff, stained mattress. His blurry vision finally focused on the figure lying on the bed beside him.

God, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. If you don't pay attention to the bruises and scars marring her delicate face, of course.

Her soft lips were set in a straight, seemingly relaxed line. Though neither of them could get rid of the tense muscles that seemed to come with the beatings, they had formed a deceiving front they hid behind that had everyone fooled. No one had ever noticed anything yet, and they intended to keep it that way.

No one was suspicious over the carefully hidden bruises and scars, or the incessant denial on the ones the two seemed to miss. No one at all.

He quietly stretched, a throaty noise of discomfort escaping his lips. He stood, swaying slightly at first, and after gathering himself, tip toed over to her still form. One tiny tap was all he needed to wake her, and soon she jolted to reality with a snap. Her wild eyes flickered around the room, as if she was still trapped in a horrible nightmare.

She was.

Her eyes finally came to a stop when she spotted him waiting patiently for the spell to pass. She visibly relaxed at the sight of him. A small sigh escaped her lips. They were set in an immediate frown. Her eyes were misty as the pain from last night's Punishment took hold of her. He stared at her sympathetically. He too was in pain, but trying his best not to show it.

"I'm going to go take a shower- yell if you need anything. Well, of course, don't yell- that was meant to be taken hypothetically. Yelling would disturb the others and..." he said it all in one breath, and if he hadn't realized his rambling demeanor, would have continued until he was out of breath and gasping for air.

JJ chuckled softly at his awkwardness, receiving a shy smile from her best friend. She nodded, and with that final dismissal, he quickly stepped away and out of the room.

Despite all of his quirks and social issues, she enjoyed these things that made him different. She wouldn't have it any other way. She'd always assumed that one day, when they were out of this god-forsaken dungeon, the two would be married and have a wonderful life. This wasn't because she was deeply in love with him or something- she was only 11 and didn't have any idea what love was like. It was because she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.

* * *

><p>Spencer stood on the cold, hard tiles. He twisted on the water, and let a smile wash over his tired face. The pounding water always seemed to calm him. He let the beating jets massage his sore back, stretching every stiff joint until he was completely loose. He didn't pay attention to the stinging pain his bruises gave off when they felt the water jabbing at them. He was used to it by now.<p>

He washed and scrubbed, trying his best to scrape away the memories, the pain, the discomfort. It would never work, but he'd convinced himself that it helped.

He cranked it to OFF, knowing Sir gets mad when the hot water was used up. He stepped out of the compartment in a cloud of hazy steam. He wrapped a soiled towel around his tiny waist, and made his way to the sink to put on his glasses. As he was striding towards the foggy mirror, he slipped on a wet section of the smooth concrete floor. Lurching forward, trying to stay steady and on his feet, he crashed into another body. A much bigger body.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry, S-sir..." Spencer stammered out, his eyes huge and filled with dark, cold fear.

This was when he felt a ripping pain shoot across his soft, white cheek.

* * *

><p>JJ looked up at the closed bathroom door, and sat silently for some time, wanting him to be back and continue as her protector. Without him JJ was completely vulnerable to whatever Sir wanted to do with her.<p>

Sir. That name had been haunting her for years now. The man had no conscience, and didn't care about them at all. They were like dolls to him, and he could do whatever he pleased with the children.

JJ eyes wandered around the dingy room, and slowed as she noticed the door was creaking open. Sitting up straighter, she awaited the arrival of "Spence," as she called him. He slowly meandered his way in, his head down so she was unable to see his face. All he was wearing was a dirty towel loosely draped around his slim waist. But she was so used to being with him that they were no longer embarrassed of each other.

"Spence?" JJ spoke with uncertainty, attempting to see his face. He shook his head, and he brought his head up. She gasped in surprise as she saw the nasty looking gash running down his cheek. Blood was dripping steadily from the wound, the scarlet streams adding color to his pale features.

"I bumped into him when he was shaving." Spencer stated blankly. She knew this was all the information she would get. So she set to work.

The children had found that keeping medical supplies hidden in the room, in case Sir was occupying the bathroom and too angry to be disturbed. So JJ began to clean the cut with a sterile wipe she'd carefully swiped from the kitchen. Once done, she applied a small bandage, quickly finishing the task. They'd both grown accustomed to doing it to each other.

The whole time Spencer stared silently ahead, save for the occasional hiss of discomfort. JJ lifted his chin up with her thumb, forcing his eyes to stay on her.

"Spence, you okay?" she questioned with as much calm as she could muster.

"I'm just... tired. Can you sit with me while I lie down?" His eyes pleaded with her, and she almost laughed at how much he looked like a small child. She sighed and shook her head, smiling.

"Of course, Spence." The look she received was enough to assure her that she made the right decision. He gave her a sweet smile, and made his way to the comforting covers. She followed, and settled next to his shaking form. She was rubbing small circles on his exposed back, trying yet failing still to save him from this horrid situation.

But she knew that was impossible.

They were each other's knights in shining armor, and both were intent on saving each other.

They still hadn't given up hope that this was possible.

**A/N- Kay, hope you like it. I know we don't really get anywhere here, but it was meant to introduce the characters here. In the next chapter, we will focus on school and then to the team getting the case. We will then focus on the team discussing things in the jet- remamber the AU-ness of it all, so JJ and Reid aren't on the team. Oh, and Seaver won't be there, just cuz I hate her with all my guts. Sorry if I offended anyone, but there it is. She shouldn't be on the team. **

**KK Bye my lovedoves- hope this is turning out pretty good. Errrr... review please- I posted two chapters in one day, I think that is pretty good. PLEASE! I really want you to!**

**Reviews- What is welcome**

**Suggetions, PRAISE (Fave), CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and random facts- I like to pick the best one and put it in my author's notes. Here is one to start us off on-**

**Theodor Seuss Geiseli- Dr. Seuss's real name.**

**Cool. Read Green Eggs and Ham after this and tell me which one is better. Got it.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- IT'S ME AGAIN! Hey yall, hope some of you that are reading this story read the Author's Notes- They hold a lot of info.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was amazed at how much positive feedback I received from alerts and fave stories- to all of you out there, you are immensely awesome!**

**Now a special thanks to my first reviewer- They encouraged me to start writing the third chapter today.**

**Of course, she's been my only reviewer so far (sigh...) oh well, I am getting WAY to much encouragement as it is with all of the other people who liked this.**

**Nugget had his monthly check-up today at the vet's. You shoulda seen the receptionist's face when he saw my delightfully vicious supposedly extinct bird. Ha, Newbie...**

**Things to know- JJ came here after her sister died, if you believe me when I say her sister and her parents died when she was 8 because of a drunk driver, and that Spencer was brought here when he was 7 because he was taken from his schizophrenic mother. These aren't completely true, but oh well. That's what the AU part is for, right?**

**Well, here goes- onward and upward!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Nighttime Abominations<p>

"Spencer?"

The teacher didn't have to wait long for the answer to the extremely complex algebra problem.

"67a=2x," he rattled off, not missing a beat. His matter-of-fact tone made it sound like he was reading the answer from the book. He hadn't, of course- to him this was a piece of cake. Four simple steps in his head and there was the answer.

Simple.

The other children in his 7th hour algebra class, who'd previously been working feverishly to conjure up the answer, gaped at him for a moment. He sank lower and lower in his chair until he could barely be seen.

The teacher, however, found her voice after a minute, and mumbled a, "Very good, Mr. Reid, very good..." and wrote the solution to the sequence on the board. By now, a few people had begun to mutter things like "Geek", or "What a nerd." He reminded himself, once again, that they were saying this only because they hadn't been able to find the answer, and they were jealous.

Or they were saying it because he was an 11 year old in 11th grade.

Luckily, the physical teasing had stopped abruptly when he reached high school. Spencer suspected it was because policies here were incredibly strict, and one false move could send someone places they'd never been before. But he was always alert, in case any of the jerks here decided to use him as there chew toy. He always feared that one day, they'd forget about school policies and hurt him like the other bullies did.

Like Sir.

But he was okay for now. He was used to dealing with being afraid all the time, and never knowing when you'd have to run.

He was used to the constant fear.

Pulling himself out of his slight reverie, he noticed they were on the next problem. This one was also simple; he had the answer in a few seconds. But he didn't dare raise his hand this time. Instead, he stared out the window and wished for some rare undisturbed silence.

He began to zone out a little, lost in his own mind.

Then the clanking hiss of metal against metal grabbed at him, alerting Spencer that it was time for him to head home.

Spencer slowly picked up is large high school books and made his way to leave when his teacher spoke softly. "Spencer? May I talk to you for a minute?" Her high voice sung out in a kind, warm tone he wasn't used to at all. Biting his lip, he spun around and answered cautiously, "Yes, Ma'am?"

Her gentle smile surprised him further- the only smiles he received were from JJ during those really bad times after Sir lashed out roughly.

"Spencer- is there anything wrong at home?" When he didn't respond, she pressed further. "Today, I noticed peculiar bruises on your arms, under your sleeves. You know, what you tell me is completely confidential..." her sentence ran off.

For a second, he was frozen to his spot. Then, realizing what was happening, replied quickly, "Oh those? I got them from a bicycle accident. Yup, I fell off and my arms bashed against a tree." he mastered the task without his voice wavering at all.

She looked at him a moment, obviously still suspicious. He stared back, hoping he was being convincing. Finally, she released a heavy sigh and said, "Okay- you are dismissed. Have a nice day."

"You as well," Spencer spoke in a cool voice. And with that, he rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>JJ hurriedly stepped out of her small 6th grade classroom. The pushing and shoving to arrive in the hall first always felt like someone punching her bruises, but she didn't flinch. She never flinched.<p>

She passed one of her teachers in the hall. Sending them a shy yet warm smile, she forced herself to walk faster through the skinny walkway. The children were slowly abandoning it as they made their way to their next class. She quickly grabbed the pile of books threatening to topple over in her locker and raced towards her 7th hour class- ELA.

She was the last one in, but nobody noticed her. She did a good job of sinking into the background.

Settling into the uncomfortable chair, she set the bundle of books, papers, and notebooks on the desk. She was just adjusting the pile so she could see the blackboard more easily from the back when her teacher asked her a question. Having not heard what the young man asked her, JJ looked up at him with wide eyes. Her brain was spinning, try to come up with an answer.

"JJ?" he pressed. Now knowing she had absolutely no idea what the discussion was about. "Do you know what I asked you?"

"Errr... no," JJ whispered shyly. "I apologize. If you repeat it, I will gladly answer." The words flew out of her mouth, leaving some baffled by the nearly incomprehensible words. The teacher, however, understood, and repeated slowly, "What is the definition of 'Abacot'?" he questioned.

Oh. He'd asked her about one of their weekly vocabulary words.

"Ummm... the cap royal English people used to wear," she answered, breathless and nervous.

"Thank you, that is correct. Would anyone like to add to that?"

JJ felt of flood of relief fill her. She silently thanked God and settled into her chair waiting for this torture to end.

Then, of course, the other one would start.

After the bell finally rang, JJ was pushed and shoved through the compacted hallway. She wandered into the bathroom, intent on hiding in one of the stalls for some peace and quiet. She then accidentally overheard two girls (popular, by the way) having a gossip session by the sinks.

"Isn't JJ, like, the stupidest kid ever?"

"I know, right? I can't believe she hangs out with that freak, Spencer."

"Maybe she's hoping some of him will rub off on her."

"Ha, I know! But really, those two are like, a couple."

The two giggled stupidly while JJ cursed under her breath. How could they say stuff like that? She was seething mad, and felt a strange urge to get out there and punch them until they cried. But she managed to contain herself. She walked smoothly out of the stall, and brushed past them on her way to the sinks.

"May you two move, please?" she asked sweetly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was killing them with kindness, a method she knew would be effective.

The two gaped at her for a minute, then shrugged and ran off, snickering as they left.

JJ shook her head and left. All she wanted to do was get home and sit with Spence, carefree and not a thing in the world to do. In a peaceful, normal household that every kid deserved.

She could always dream, couldn't she?

* * *

><p>A sharp scream ripped through the air like a bullet.<p>

The young man laughed at her pain. She twisted helplessly in his strong arms as blood gushed from her onslaught of stab wounds. The white shirt she'd looked so pretty in was now a delightful ruby color, as if it had suddenly been dyed. With one last surge of strength, she thrashed and flailed, and wrenched free of his grasp, as she hit the ground with a thud. She twitched twice before laying still. The life seemed to float from her, and leave an empty shell behind.

He examined her pretty face- dark brown hair, hazel eyes, big full lips. Her eyes were misted over with death, and her mouth was open in a scream so easily forgotten. He bent down and kissed her, regret and remorse beginning to set in. He then pushed those thoughts away, and sauntered off into the night. He was used to the feeling. By next week, there would be another, and it would go away again.

Behind his descending form lay an innocent, 12 year old girl whose whole life had been taken away in a few swift motions of a silver, steely knife.

And he'd learned not to care a thing.

* * *

><p>Theodore Moore walked tiredly up to yet another crime scene.<p>

"Same killer, you presume?" he questioned his second in command.

"Gotta be. This is the fifth this month with the same stab wounds, same age, and same rough description."

Shaking his head with regret for not catching this _bleep _faster, he strode toward the crime scene. Right where the others had been. Rubbing his temples, another headache forming, he looked down at the girl. She was so young. Innocence came with youth, and right now this girl seemed swallowed up in it. He hated how she looked, so broken after an untimely death. He had to do something.

He had to catch this devil.

"Rob- we gotta do something about this. We got no leads." he spoke sternly, alerting his teammate to listen.

"Call in the FBI."

* * *

><p>Sir, AKA Mathew Thompson, a man in his late forties, plopped down in one of the hard wooden chairs that occupied the dining room. He knew he'd had one too many beers with Sam and Nick, but he decided he deserved a little release. He sighed wearily and rubbed his temples. His thoughts drifted to those idiot children that would be coming back soon. His eyes noticed the blinking clock, telling him that they were already late. Punishment would be needed today.<p>

Again.

He hoped for once that stupid Spencer didn't fight back. He still had a nasty bruise on his side from where the little brat had kicked him- hard. Who knew such a twig of a kid could have such a strong hit? This had only resulted in more beatings for the child. These were venomous and vicious, because he was so enraged.

He didn't know why.

He didn't know why he hurt these children, or why he didn't feel remorse. He definitely didn't know how he had started all this, how he had suddenly begun to lash out at the young people. He guessed it began after Lilli left.

Matthew'd always been a good boy when he was a child. He still hadn't figures out why his drunken father beat him senseless every day. He didn't know why his mother didn't take him with her when she escaped Dad's grasp. He remembered being so miserable, sobbing every night. Prayers softly spoken until his voice was hoarse, and until his exhaustion nearly hurt.

He didn't know why.

What he did know was that after Lilli had left, he had become his father. He'd become the thing he'd always promised himself he wouldn't turn into-

A monster.

And he didn't care a thing.

He didn't know why.

* * *

><p>"Really, baby girl? You HAD to put this on here? I am serious, one of these days..." Derek Morgan, FBI BAU profiler dragged out his words, full of exasperation, a playful smile beginning to twitch onto his face.<p>

"I KNOW! I can't believe it- where the heck did you get these?" Emily Prentiss, fellow profiler, proceeded.

"Well, sorry love doves, didn't know you were so self-conscious," resident tech-goddess Penelope Garcia chuckled. "Now heroes, I heard we got a case. We should head down there soon."

"I know- I can't wait to see Rossi's face when you show him the picture you found of him," Morgan chided, smirking slightly at the excitement that grew in both women's faces.

The fun-loving banter continued as the trio made their way toward one of the conference rooms that filled the building. Once there, they peeked in, expecting to see the rest of their team arguing over the crime Garcia had done.

Being the ruler of all things technical, and gossip, the rambunctious young blonde had somehow racked up a hilarious picture of each member of her team and placed all of them on each one's desk.

What they saw surprised them- Rossi and Hotch had stone cold expressions, not a single hint of laughter etching their faces. Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss strode in carefully, watching their teammates' every move.

"Case is gruesome this time," Rossi stated no sarcastic remarks in his sentence this morning.

"Okay, now that all of you are here," Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner began, "let's go over the case file." With this, everyone grabbed their packets from the furnished oak table and began to read along.

"There have been five murders in the last month in suburbs outside of L.A. All have been pre-pubescent girls that were kidnapped at around 4:00 from what the local P.D.'s think is the girls' bus stops, and have dark, usually brown hair.

"All were beaten roughly, and the eventual causes of death were a series of stab wounds to the chest and abdominal area. The girls were found one day after their abduction. All have been from different towns, but are all condensed into one small area-" he clicked a button and the map appeared on the screen he was presenting from.

"Any questions?" Hotch finished, eying the rest of the team. They were all staring intently at their files, and were immersed in the horrid images of evil and cruelty.

"It seems as though he is spiraling," Morgan started, "considering the time frame between deaths have decreased with each crime."

"He is getting better and isn't afraid of the police force anymore," Emily continued. "He must realize he won't get caught as easily as he thought."

"So he's losing his paranoia. He's getting less cautious and is sure to make a mistake sometime soon." Rossi completed the little session with one last addition.

"Okay, jet's leaving in twenty minutes. Garcia- get started looking into the lives of every victim. Try to find any possible connection other than age and hair color," Hotch barked out the orders. The others nodded and made their way to their desks to grab their go-bags.

Hotch took one last look at the young, smiling girls in the photos. He smiled sadly, pity for those unfortunate lives that ended before they even began.

He recited one of his favorite quotes of all time-

"Death is when the monsters get you." Stephen King.

There were many monsters in this world, and sooner or later, they find you. There is no escape, no way out.

This is why he was FBI.

At least now, he could catch some of those monsters.

**A/N- HEY! Hop-ed you lik-ed it. I always-ed lov-ed it when the people who-ed read-ed this review-ed- so do-ed just that-ed! Kay, so I finally got some weird facts- here goes!**

**1. The plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called aglets.**

**2. Defenestrate= to throw (person or object) out of a window  
><strong>

**I have had some more reviews while posting this- you guys rock! I hope this chapter isn't so crappy I lose some readers- sorry if it doesn't rise to your guys's standards. Probably doesn't, but oh well. THANK YOU so much for liking this, to all of you who do. LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!**

**BertPerson!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, you guys actually like my story! Guess I'm doin somethin write! Haha- get it? Write, I write things, supposed to be right?**

**No?**

***sigh***

**Okay then- awkward. Kay. Ummmm... here is the story.**

**Okay. Yeah. Okay.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Echoes of Love<p>

"So he asked me to give him the definition of 'abacot'." she griped, muttering under her breath a few other things he didn't quite catch. His mind was reeling, and he chuckled at his conclusion.

"Hey- what's so funny?" she demanded, aggravated by his lack of sympathy.

"Nothing... it's just- ummm...- your teacher made a mistake." he stated matter-of-factly.

"What mistake?" she questioned, oblivious to what he was thinking.

"The word 'abacot' is not a word at all. It is actually a common misspelling of the word 'bycoket'. You see, over time, people began to say 'abacot' instead..." he trailed off, and awkwardly stared at the ground.

JJ stared at him for a second, disbelief shadowing her amusement.

"Spence," she joked, shaking her head. "You have got to learn to be normal." With that, she bolted off.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, breaking into a sprint as he tried to catch up with her.

Her hair floated and bounced, pleasant streams of bright blonde hair trailing behind her. He pushed harder, but was unable to compete with her already long legs. Though he wasn't the shortest, he still hadn't had his growth spurt yet, leaving her to quickly push past him.

She slowed to a jog, and stopped soon after. Racing, he finally reached her. Panting, breathlessly gulping in precious mouthfuls of air, he allowed his eyes to travel to her. She was leaning on her legs, frantically trying to wipe the perspiration from her sweaty forehead.

"I am normal, I just have a few flaws," he whispered breath hoarse and breathy.

"No you're not, Spence," she whispered back. Seeing his betrayed expression, she completed her thought.

"You may not be perfect, but I love you, just the way you are." His smile took her breath away. She loved making him feel better.

With that, they continued walking. They both knew they were late, and that this would result in Punishment. Sir hated it when they weren't home on time. But they didn't care right now.

All they were thinking was, when the trees swayed with a rhythmic whisper, and when rays of sunlight sprinkled onto the road from the trees surrounding them, life was just fine.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think I got something!" the enthusiastic tech piped from the other end of the line.<p>

"Whatcha got for me, baby girl?" Derek questioned, knowing the answer would be productive. Garcia always had a way of finding the team the right information.

"Well, that depends on what you got for me, babe," she purred. A few exasperated sighs were all she received in return.

"Fine, I'll tell. Okay, so I was diggin around, snooping through the families' last purchases and found out that they all had just returned from an overnight camp. It is a small campground where all five girls attended for a local get-together for the kids of the community. It cost $40 and lasted 4 nights. I don't know if this helps, but you did say everything.

"No, Garcia, that is perfect. Any connection counts." Hotch replied, voice stony and face blank.

"Well, if this is the connection, could the killer possibly have met them there?" Morgan asked anyone, trying to start the debate.

"Probably... he could have been staff at the place." Prentiss assisted, adding a new idea to the profile.

"Aside from the camp, where else could he have met them?" Rossi said the question as if it were a statement.

"Schools, maybe. This unsub seems to be an obsession based killer- he will go anywhere to find a new victim." Prentiss was about to say something else when Hotch's phone buzzed. He answered, and with only a "Yes", he hung up the phone. The faces staring him down were waiting not so patiently for some information.

"There has been another report of a missing girl." Hotch informed them.

Silence.

"Well, this proves he is spiraling," Rossi said, trying to bring back the profilers to the question.

"And if that's the case, he could be on a psychotic rampage," Morgan added.

"I don't think so- the kills are to controlled and regulated until now, so we can assume that he's not just killing them for no reason," Prentiss doubted any one was listening to her, she'd spoken so quietly. Still a newbie to the team, she was shy and always thought herself wrong. However, a voice proved her wrong.

"Prentiss is right- he definitely has some motive other than death." Hotch said in his stony voice.

"What's her name?" Rossi asked.

"Megan Whiteman, 9 years old. She was notified as missing this afternoon when she didn't come home. Her mother called the police after hearing about the murders in the newspaper. She's pretty shooken up," Hotch informed them.

His hands were itching to do something other than sit in this plane. He decided to assign orders.

"Prentiss- talk to the families, try to scrape up as much as you can about the girls, might help with victimology. Rossi- get started on the geographical profile, try to find his comfort zone. Morgan- visit the ME, find as much information on the wounds as possible. I'll visit the crime scenes. Be ready- this'll be a long day." Hotch finished, and with a curt nod, acknowledged the team that he was dismissing any further conversation.

* * *

><p>The young man gripped her arm tightly, and shoved the damp cloth into her mouth. The gasp was muffled underneath the dense fabric. Megan would never alert the neighbors now, he thought to himself.<p>

Shining the light directly in her eyes, he kissed her clammy forehead, his stale breath floating over her delicate face. Her eyes widened in horror.

Anger began to creep into him. How dare she be frightened of him? He promised her nothing harmful would happen to her if she cooperated. Then why was she afraid?

He glared mercilessly, and without a second thought, backhanded her. Her head snapped back, a whimper of pain caught in the thick cloth.

He sighed, smoothed her messy head of hair, and whispered comforting words. He was trying to make her understand she was not a prisoner, not a slave.

She was his angel. And he would not hurt her, so long as she fulfilled the favors she owed him.

All the while, Megan was distracted by the sharp smell of death that seemed to hang over him.

* * *

><p>Two figures walking through the streets, amidst them the nighttime stars were just beginning to dust the sky. They were both very late, and knew what the consequences were. The trip they had to make to the local grocer's had cost them a lot of time. It was just beginning to darken when they crept into their old, run-down home. Hoping they'd come in unnoticed, they sneaked through the creaking house.<p>

They'd just made it to their small bedroom when a body came slamming against the door, prohibiting their entrance. Both children cringed, and fought the urge to run. Running only resulted in bigger Punishment. He smashed the two against the wall, smirking at their violent shivers. He screamed words of disgust at them, until he ripped Spencer from the hard wall and dragged the child to his bedroom.

JJ shrieked, and began to demand the Spencer's release. She raced to the monster, and attempted to shove the man away from her beaten friend. To her dismay, all she received was a grunt of anger and being tossed into the wall. Her head crashed into the wood, the thud echoing through the airy house. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Spencer screaming her name.

She was then thrust into unconsciousness, the world of darkness she'd become so accustomed to.

* * *

><p>Sir threw the young boy onto his bed. He knew the blood would stain it, but he didn't care.<p>

He never cared.

The irony scent clung to his skin, following him all through the house as a sick reminder of what he'd just done. He didn't know what the damage was, but he'd heard a few cracks throughout the ordeal.

But he reminded himself once again- they did a bad thing and needed punishment. Punishment taught them.

At least that's what he'd convinced himself.

He then washed up with a cloth he'd long since forgotten to clean.

Those bloody kids- always distracting him.

Moving toward the bedroom once more, he didn't have to fight the urge to shudder when he saw the crimson walls or the bloody door handle. He opened it calmly and walked in.

The girl was sitting on the boy's filthy bed, breathing shallow and quick. She was pressing a bandage to the boy's bleeding torso.

Where did she get that bandage? He stored all the medical supplies in the bathroom, and he'd locked it before they'd have a chance to get to it.

Then where-

He grabbed her arm, yanking her from the floor. She yelped in pain, trying with all her might to stay on the mattress.

But he was too strong. He shoved her against a wall, bringing his face inches from hers.

"Where did you get it?" he questioned, seething with anger.

The only reply he received was a disgusted glare full of contempt and hatred.

Ripping her from the wall, he dragged her fragile body out of the room without another word, and ignored the weak protests shooting out from her injured friend.

Instead, he pulled harder and made his way to another part of the house.

Punishment was needed.

He would get the answers out of her- he always did.

* * *

><p>JJ knew he was drunk. She knew he was acting on impulses. She knew he would have no recollection whatsoever of this tomorrow.<p>

She reminded herself this with every wave of pain. But it didn't make it right.

It never made it right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Super short, I know! But I finally made it past 2,000 words, so I find it postable. A terrible attempt, but postable.**

**I am so sorry for not posting in so long, and I hope you guys like this. The next will be more into the story. I don't know if it is good or not, so please review and tell me.**

**Thanks for all the people who did- you guys are so amazing. I have gotten so much feedback, it is so awesome. Thank you generous readers!**

**BTW- still looking for weirdo factoids.**

**P.S. Technochocolate is goooooood...**

**Don't ask.**

**Nugget yelps not kind words as I manage to stuff him in his overnight carrier.**

**Sorry you had to hear that.**

**Oh, and always remember-never forget-**

**Piggy=bacon death protest- ****Please attend ****Monday 15, 1990 at da hippie center.**

**Be there be there BE THERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey you awesome readers- how is life for ya?**

**Yay new chapter!**

**Okay, because I am so happy with all the feedback I am getting, I am going to give you guys a gift- my longest chapta yet! This one will include the team, Sir, and JJ and Reid more. The team may even meet the children. I don't know.**

**Reviews are awesome, suggestions inside of reviews is heaven! Please give me ideas and your opinions- I love to hear from you.**

**Nugget is currently on my lap.**

**Say hi.**

**Oh, and if you see the words CriminalMindsMe, then that only means that we are shifting around each of the BAU team members.**

**P.S. I am like sooooo sick with a really nasty cold, so go easy on me... *sniffs and blows nose for the thousandth time***

**P.P.S. And I have a new poll about this story! Got to my profile to vote- I need your opinions!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Oblivion<p>

Spencer Reid tried to cling onto unconsciousness for a long time. Being awake meant acknowledging the pain.

That hurt too much.

But he knew that they had school today, and the teachers would call if they didn't attend. So he forced his skinny frame to sit up. Dizziness and disorientation followed suit, causing him to wait for the spell to pass.

As soon as it did, he stood up, stifling a groan. He knew his stomach was bruised pretty badly, and his burning torso wouldn't let him forget it. He wracked his cloudy mind for memories of what had happened. They hit him like a train wreck.

_-Flashback-_

_Spencer winced, gripping his stomach. He was seeing lights flash in and out of his vision. Am I going crazy? _

_The kicks and punches rained down on his tortured body. He screamed, begging for release. Sir just laughed, the cruelty evident in his eyes._

_A crack shook his whole form. The room was spinning, his pleading words slurring under the pain he was engulfed in. Laughter, why was there laughter? Someone, anyone, help!_

_He knew JJ had tried, god, she'd tried, but neither would ever be able to overcome the hold Sir had over them._

_They would fight, bet they would never win._

_Suddenly, he was tossed across the room like a ragdoll. Voices were murmuring through his mind as he flung through the air. He hit the wooden wall with a jolt._

_Another crack._

_Merciless words were grabbing him, pulling him deeper down into the shadows. He closed his blurry eyes, trying to find some peace._

_After that, he remembered waking up to find JJ dressing the gash across his torso. _

_That was where the stinging he felt was coming from._

_Words, she was whispering to him, comforting him. He caught small phrases like, "You need to rest," or, "Don't worry, you will be okay." These are what helped him fight the darkness, which he eventually beat._

_Finally, something where he could win._

_Opening his eyes a crack, he saw her fuzzy face come into focus slowly._

_She smiled, lighting up the dark room._

_More whispers, followed by more pain, and eventually a distant throb that pulled at his body. Nothing was distinct anymore, like everything was jumbled together in one big mesh of hurt._

_Then came a crash._

_Sir was standing in the doorway, enraged by something. He grabbed JJ, who fought him with all her might._

_Overpowering the slender girl, Sir dragged her out. Spencer couldn't help her; he could barely lift one arm._

_He screamed, trying his best to make Sir show mercy on JJ._

_A hollow chuckle was his reply._

_Then came the gasping, shuddering howls that blasted through the house._

_JJ._

_-End of Flashback-_

Spencer's eyes snapped open, and he immediately scanned the room.

No JJ, but a whole lot of blood.

That was when he heard a weak whimper from behind him. Spinning around, he gaped at the sight in front of him. JJ lay on the floor beside his bed, clothes ripped and torn. The useless material didn't cover her whole body. As he rushed to help her up, he slipped on what he presumed was blood and toppled onto her.

Both shrieked in pain, grimaces lacing their faces.

Spencer was too shocked to do anything. He lay atop her, frozen and unable to move.

Noticing she was half naked, he blushed furiously, now realizing how awkward this situation seemed.

"Spence?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah?"

"Get off of me," she deadpanned, the order clear and forced.

"Oh- sorry!" he scrambled off, disrupting his aching ribs. Taking a deep breath he calmed his fried nerves.

"Sorry," he whispered, helping her onto the bed. Rushing toward the other side of the room, he clasped some of her fresher clothes in his hands and ran back to hand them to her.

"Always the gentleman," she mumbled sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry Jayje," he repeated, waves of guilt flooding in.

"Dude, it's _fine_," JJ said back, trying to get him to pay attention. "Go and get cleaned up. We've gotta hurry, or else we'll be late."

"JJ, what did he-" Spencer was cut off.

"Please, just _go_," she pleaded. He gave her a hurried nod, and walked toward the bathroom. To his surprise it opened- Sir must have unlocked it sometime during the night. Sighing with regret for not pressing JJ further, he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>JJ collapsed into herself, sobbing hysterically. She hoped Spence didn't find out what happened to her. Thank god Sir had passed out from the level of alcohol in his system before he'd done anything else.<p>

Tears still cascading down her delicate features, she cautiously slipped into the clothes Spence had brought her. Fully clothed, she began the process of putting skin colored make-up on the yellowed bruises masking her face. Once she considered herself presentable, she slipped on her jacket and went to grab her backpack.

Sir was still asleep; she knew this for a fact. The loud, throaty snores she could hear downstairs confirmed it.

Spencer appeared, looking fit and ready. He nodded at her, and they rushed out of the house. Once a safe distance away, they slowed, calmer and less frazzled. Spence kept glancing at JJ, making her feel uncomfortable. His suspicious gaze was beginning to annoy her. She didn't want to talk about it.

Glaring, she whipped around. She looked into Spencer's startled eyes and said firmly, "Stop staring at me like I am some victim! It's not like he's ever hurt you before!" she steamed, making a jerky gesture to his body.

Once she was done, the steaming anger that had previously boiled inside her subsided. She looked down, embarrassed by her irrational behavior. "Sorry," she whispered.

The dejected look he'd been wearing vanished and the corners of his lips went up, just a tiny bit. This was her cue; all was forgiven. They resumed walking through the streets, heads down and absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Megan Whiteman's mother, I presume?" Prentiss asked the detective who'd accompanied her on her trip to talk to all of the families' houses. The woman she'd been speaking about was huddled on a couch, weeping uncontrollably. Prentiss would have to get used to a lot of tears if she was going to stay on this job.<p>

She'd already spoken to the other five victims' families, all near hysteria and filled with grief. This one, however, looked filled with dread, unsure and worried about what was to come.

"Yes, Miss Whiteman. Single mother with a single child. She works at the local library," the strained officer reported. "You can try, but I don't know if she is going to be able to talk. After we took her statement, she broke and was like this ever since."

"Don't worry, I'll get her talking," Prentiss assured him, and made her way up to the burdened woman.

"Miss Whiteman? My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm from the FBI. Is it alright if I talk to you about Megan?" Prentiss addressed the woman gently. "This will help us to find your daughter," she added.

This got her to speak.

"Please, call me Lucy. My name is Lucy, dear," Lucy told Prentiss. "I will answer anything, so long as we can find my baby."

"Okay, Lucy. Follow me."

The two walked into the privacy of Miss Whiteman's home. Once seated, Prentiss spoke.

"Did Megan or you ever have a problem with anyone? Anyone ever hold a grudeg against her?" Prentiss questioned.

"No. Not Megan. She was one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. Maybe a bit slow, but a very well behaved and loving child. She didn't get mad, and would never hurt a fly.

"As for me, the only person I have ever had a problem with was her dad, but after the divorce he was killed by a drunk driver." the grieving woman finished.

Prentiss nodded, and wrote a few notes down.

"Now, Lucy, would Megan ever follow someone she doesn't know, or would she have to be taken forcefully?"

Lucy thought a moment. "The only reason she would ever follow a stranger was if they appeared calm and kind and if they convinced her they knew me."

More notes.

"And finally, did your daughter ever talk about anyone she met at the sleepaway camp she went to?"

If she was surprised by the FBI agent's knowledge, she didn't show it. Her brow furrowed in thought, and finally, she spoke.

"Yes. Of course, she talked of meeting some new friends and annoying younger girls, but one person she spoke of did stick out. She told me about this really nice, really generous man that worked there. He wasn't a counselor, I know that for sure. I don't even know if he was staff. He would give her treats and tell her fun secrets about the place. I thought he was just being nice. But, you don't think-" she couldn't continue. The tears she'd been forcing down momentarily emerged.

Allowing the broken woman a time to compose herself again, Prentiss awkwardly patted Lucy's shoulder.

When she spoke again, Lucy's voice was thick with emotion.

"Megan said he told her to call him Lost One. I don't know who he is, but I do know this- he wasn't normal."

-CriminalMindsMe-

Rossi stared at the board once more, trying to find the detail he was missing. He didn't know what it was, but he could fell that there was something important just below the surface.

If only he knew where to scratch.

The map in front of him seemed incredibly cluttered and disorganized. But when you looked at it with a different perspective, it was as neat and perfect as could be. Squinting his eyes once more, he made a move to write something when he froze.

Could it all really be this clear?

-CriminalMindsMe-

"They all had received beatings over all of their body. They'd all been gone for a few days, and the eventual cause of death for them all was being brutally stabbed in their chest and stomach area. However, other than the blood that had soaked into their clothes, they all looked like they were dressed for a new day. The clothing was washed and ironed, and was not what they'd been wearing when they were abducted." The ME finished his short report.

"Is there any sign of sexual assault?" Morgan questioned.

"Actually, no. There was only physical damage done."

"Were there any abnormalities, any breaks in the pattern? Any evidence left behind?"

"Nope," the old doctor responded.

"That's all. Thanks doc."

The ME nodded and gradually went back to work. Morgan left without another word. He'd hoped that the Unsub had made a mistake, but he apparently hadn't. He hopped in the black FBI SUV and drove off, willing the others to find more than he had. He was so focused on the case he missed the stop sign and kept going at a steady pace.

Suddenly, two small figures walking across the road in front of him caused him to slam on the breaks. The curse that he'd spit out was overpowered by the squealing of the tires.

-CriminalMindsMe-

Hotch had just finished walking around each crime scene. He'd found a whole lot of blood and nothing. There was absolutely no evidence left behind. He'd taken statements from all the people who'd found the victims. All had been found near their own school. He went over their names in his head.

Amanda Owen- age 7, missing for 3 days, found in the parking lot of her school.

Stephanie Wright- age 8, missing for 2 days, found in the playground of her school.

Melissa Guthrie- age 10, missing for 4 days, found outside one of the classrooms.

Nada Shutti- age 6, missing one day, found in the playground of her school.

Lana Hobmeier- age 8, missing 2 days, found in the parking lot of her school.

No real consistencies and still a whole lot of them.

Hotch was confused, which he didn't like. To ease his thoughts, he began to recite their current profile in his head.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan felt his head snap forward. There was a loud and deafening crack as his head smashed against the wheel.<p>

He sat up, dazed and unsure. He looked around, not really seeing anything he was focusing on. Fumbling for his phone, he was just beginning to hit speed dial when he remembered.

Those kids.

He cursed once more, and banged his hand on the wheel. Jumping from the vehicle, he raced to the front.

* * *

><p>JJ and Spencer had been crossing a street when they saw it. They didn't think twice when they began walking, knowing the stop sign made every car wait until they'd crossed. But, then again, not everyone saw the stop sign.<p>

A huge SUV was hurtling towards them. JJ shrieked and broke out into a sprint. It was a few feet, no, a few inches away.

Crash.

The left side collided with her hip, sending her flying down to the black pavement. Her mind vaguely remembered hearing the hissing of the tires against the ground.

At least the man had tried to stop.

The crunch of bone against metal made her want to vomit. The blinding pain hit her a few seconds later. She could barely gasp before edges of black began to creep into her vision. Slumping, she sunk into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Spencer had been behind her. He, too, had quickened his pace when he saw it.

But it wasn't enough.

When the SUV stopped short, it rammed into his midsection, shoving him to the ground. Flailing in the air, he landed with a thud. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he struggled to breathe. Gasping and shuddering, he evaded sleep as much as possible. Before passing out, he saw a young black male whip out his phone and rush towards them.

Help...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Kay, this is like, officially my longest chapta! Well, maybe only by like, 100 words, but oh well. Same dif!**

**FUN FACTOID!**

**-All presidents wore glasses; some just didn't want to wear them in public.**

**Hey! Glasses are awesome, presidents! Stop feeling all self conscious and be the true four eyed person you are. Harrumph!**

**Oh, and I forgot to thank the people who gave me the factoids.**

**You can look in the reviews to see the names, cuz right now; my computer is being wacky and keeps deleting one person's name.**

**You guys all ROCK! And... (Reference to the Duck Song trilogy on YouTube coming up)**

**One more question for you- ... -Got any grapes?**

**Haha, love the Duck Song- you people on YouTube amaze me!**

**BuhBye! Nugget is going to be an illustrator. I told him he couldn't put the pictures he drew for this story on here because it is online, so he bit my stomach.**

**...**

**Gotta love him...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- DUDES! What? You guys are Plockin amazing!**

**I...HAVE...33...REVIEWS! Already!**

**I cannot believe how much feedback I am getting. You guys are the best!**

**Yeah, one problem- I am aiming for at least 50 reviews- think we can pull it off? I DO!**

**Just keep reviewing. I love all the story alerts and faves I am getting, too, thanks you guys!**

**And, what do you guys think will happen next? Will Morgan find out about the abuse? What exactly happened to JJ? Will the team solve the case?**

**Why am I asking you these when I know the answers?**

**Because it builds suspense, that's why.**

**Darn, I gave one of the answers... :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Revalations<p>

JJ was swimming through an atmospheric black. She looked around her, unaware this wasn't reality.

"Spence?" she managed to croak out, her voice dry and hoarse. Frightened, she called out louder.

"SPENCE!"

Realizing her error, that her beloved Spence obviously wasn't here, she fell back again. Away from the pain pulsing through her veins and back into the numb world of sleep. She really didn't want to do anything right now.

As time dragged on. she sunk deeper and deeper, momentarily forgetting her terrible ailments. She wished she could stay like this forever.

The air she was in seemed to be swallowed up by a blindingly bright light. Squinting, she tried to swim towards it. Suddenly, she was engulfed by this mysterious white.

Am I dead? She remembered asking herself.

No, there was something else she was aware of.

Pain.

She was pretty sure that when you are taken by death, you leave all the pain behind.

Now there were voices. Inaudible mumbles and whispers.

I must be waking up, she thought. Dang, I really don't feel like opening my eyes. Uggh. Oh well, here goes nothing.

Grimacing at the waves of agony that eventually numbed into a throbbing ache, she cracked her eyes open sluggishly.

Two pairs of kind eyes smiled down at her.

"Good, you're awake," the owner of the elderly, worn, and kind eyes said.

"Where- where am I? What happened?" she demanded, her voice thick with sleep.

She forced her groggy mind to focus. What the heck did they give me? She began to wonder briefly, only to have her thoughts cut off by the low rumble of the hearty doctor's voice.

"Well, you see my dear; you were involved in a car accident. You were walking across a road and you were hit by a vehicle," he finished. He made a move to walk away, but hesitated fo a split second.

"Oh, and one more thing- who is 'Spence'?" He stumbled over the simple name, unsure if it was right to ask.

It all came flooding back to JJ. The flash of black, the swift movement of the car, the indescribable pain that pulsed through her entire body. Spence-

"Spence," she whispered quietly, chanting his name, each time getting gradually louder.

"Ssshhh, my dear, is he your friend, the one that was also hit?" the kind eyes asked.

JJ nodded hurriedly.

"Well, let me be right back, I will go speak to his doctor."

And with that, the elderly E.R. doc left, leaving JJ to her own miserable thoughts.

She whispered his sweet, simple, and childish nickname once more, voice hoarse and gravelly compared to her usually angellic tune. She wished he was there- he always made everything alright again. Tears began to sting her eyes once more. Surprised, as she thought she had no tears left to release, she sobbed into the cushiony comfort of the cheap recovery room blanket. Her muffled shokes of pain reverberated through the empty room, resembling the empty feeling shifting inside her.

A shell of herself, that's what she'd become. JJ's last thought was wondering whether or not if she would ever feel full again. With that, she nodded off.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake?" Morgan asked the doctor. Profiling him, he knew something was off.<p>

"Yes, but barely aware of what is going on," the doctor stuttered out.

"Can you tell me anything about her injuries?" Morgan was nearly begging. He was overcome with guilt; he needed to know that she was going to be okay.

"I- I am so sorry, but I'm afraid I can only relieve information to relatives."

"Fine, can you at least tell me what state she's in- please?"

The doctor sighed, and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I am getting too old for this job," he mumbled wistfully to himself.

"Fine. You seem to have nothing that can help to control the immense feelings of guilt and self-hatred sizzling inside me right now," Morgan lashed out, spitting out the words like venom. With that, he spun on his heel and haughtily strode away.

If Morgan had been any further away, he wouldn't have caught the soft voice of the doctor as he betrayed his earlier confirmations.

"They both have signs of physical, most likely child, abuse."

Morgan had no answer. He stood, wavering only slightly, speechless.

"What the hell?" he nearly screamed. The doctor startled slightly, but then, regaining his professional composure, nodded blankly.

Morgan grunted in frustration, and, seething with a newfound hatred, slammed his fist into the solid of the wall. He didn't cry out in pain as he felt some blood drizzle slowly from the forming wound. Pain seemed to take his mind off the horrors of humankind.

Innocent children like these shouldn't fall victims to power-crazed idiotic imbeciles that are all around them.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, a mysterious figure was watching from a safe distance away was contemplating exactly what had just been discussed. So those disgusting doctors had found out everything. Well, nearly everything. Those children would definitely fess up and he'd be in jail for eternity. So he made his impulsive, insane, and nearly impossible choice right then and there.<p>

He could envision it. The genius plan he'd come up with in a blink of an eye.

A steely sliver of metal is all it would take. Intimidation was everything. Darkness. Tonight- everything changes tonight. He smiled gleefully to himself. Nothing could stop him. He couldn't go to jail- he'd never survive there in that filthy dungeon.

He stealthily scrambled away as a sobbing woman rushed out of the room, followed by a tear stained young man. He then withdrew from the reverie, and dodged out of the way as a nurse walked briskly past him. He sped away, looking back one last time. This was his chance. Everything was going to happen, no matter what the consequences were.

Tonight.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid, unbeknownst to the mindful plotting going on in another's head, was wishing to fall back to sleep. He forgot the seriousness of every one of his injuries, always trying to move his hand, which had nearly been crushed when he'd pushed it in front of him in a terrible attempt at protection from the black beast.<p>

He'd woken up a few hours earlier, and there were so many doctors, nurses, machines. Noise was everywhere, his blurry mind unable to comprehend it all. The overwhelmed feeling had eventually subsided, and now he was resting quite peacefully in his somewhat uncomfortable foreign hospital bed.

They wouldn't let him see JJ, leaving him infuriated. He needed to know she was okay, and, despite their profuse reassurances she was okay, the workers couldn't convince his weary self she was fine. He needed proof; he needed to feel her warm, soft, porcelain like hand resting gently and lightly in his, her bright laugh echoing through his ears.

He needed to know.

But now, he had to wait. He had learned throughout this whole unfortunate experience that he hated waiting, with all of his heart, soul, and highly intelligent mind.

He was incredibly groggy now that night was bringing back tiring thoughts and worries. Why couldn't he just forget? Why couldn't he just live a normal, calm, and worry free life.

If only, if only.

A dark figure had been creeping towards his room, sneaking through the silence of the night, where the usual flurry of motion a hospital hosted had died down to a small whir. Most people waiting for news on their loved ones had drifted into a fitful sleep.

He didn't know who it was, but suddenly Spencer sensed another presence in the room. Lazily, he twisted his screaming head towards the black outline of a person; he'd expected to be a nurse. Instead he gazed into the eyes of a person he knew uncomfortably well. Shivers ran down his spine in excitement. He saw their move, and readied himself for the confrontation. He was paralyzed in shock, not fear, though he decided he didn't know exactly why he hadn't moved.

His eyes were glassy as he awaited the next word that was soon to escape the pursed lips. They seemed nervous. Why?

Here they go.

"Spencer." the figure whispered breathlessly. With that, the figure dashed to Spencer's side, anticipating what was to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Haha ahah you guys totally were not expectin dat, huh. Who was the person? Believe me, it may not be who you'd think!**

**Hem.**

**Okay, I am IMMEMENSELY sorry for not posting in like ever. I was sort of in a funk... My apologies also apply to the ungodly length of this one. Uggh, I barely wrote anything... SORRY!**

**As for random facts...**

Owls are the only birds that can see the color blue...

If you keep your eyes open by force when you sneeze, you might pop an eyeball out

If you try to suppress a sneeze, you can rupture a blood vessel in your head or neck and die.

There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar.

In most advertisements, including newspapers, the time displayed on a watch is 10:10.

If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.

**Wow that was a lot! Thanks to everyone who has given me facts, once again you can find their names in my reviews, cuz I can't put them cuz of my idiot putter. SORRY again!**

**I am currently dodging any of the snide remarks and reviews you rightfully deserve to curveball my way. Cuz I know I should've updated like 2 weeks ago.**

**Sigh. SpongeBob is not as entertaining as usual. I guess I should write more. But wait, what if no one reviews? Idk, maybe you will be left with another hiatus like last time.**

**Kay, I was reading Crashed, and I realized how much I sucked. Like, I failed to the depths of Ducky Momo World.**

**Did I mention I have a Ducky MOMO plushie?**

**I am waaaaay cooler than you. Ha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Wow.**

**Just... Just... erggh.**

**Wow.**

**OMG! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I love the encouragement I am getting, all the reviews, and all the alerts and faves and every single one of them is special to me and one says I am flawless well not me being flawless but my story and I love it and have NEVER heard anything as remotely wonderful as that so I just wanted to thank you and say-**

**AAAAARRRGGGHH!**

**Okay. Calm down, calm down calm down! Breathe in, breathe out...**

***Exits room for a moment to regain herself***

**Ahem. I apologize for my all out spazz attack. Sorry bout the flailing too- I hope I didn't knock over anything valuable-**

**Oops.**

**Anyways, you are all way too amazing to me. All of you. Thank you SO much!**

**Okay- story time. I am sorry if anyone though my last post was sort of confusing to the mind, but I hope this one will be easier to follow. Here is my latest works!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Slipping Through the Cracks<p>

Morgan was just walking towards the small headquarters the BAU had set up in the local police facility. Inhaling, drawing a shaky breath, he put one foot in front of the other. He still felt faint from the events that had happened that day. He should be able to deal with this stuff, but he knew he'd never be able to. Child abuse was always a touchy subject for him, especially when he felt strangely responsible for the fate of these children.

The police would be there tomorrow to question the kids. They would have been there sooner, but nearly everyone was busy working the murder case. Morgan had begged the chief to allow some more access to the children, but he'd been brutally denied.

Shaking out of his angry thoughts, he realized that he was about to hit the closed door. Digging in his heels, he just avoided breaking his nose. He cursed to himself; this was exactly what had happened when he hit those kids. Morgan decided he should work on becoming more perceptive to things other than a human being's thoughts and emotions.

Morgan strode into the room, struggling to conjure up a bright and bubbly Morgan-like facade he hid behind so often. Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think I got something!" the bright voice sounded through the room just as Morgan walked in. Prentiss gazed up at him slightly, and then returned her attention to Garcia, who was speaking with them via speakerphone.<p>

"What is it?" Rossi questioned, nose buried in his file.

"Kay, while looking up more details on the camp, I stumbled upon a sloppy yet informational site. It was their poorly made website that yielded some interesting facts. There was a list of all the camp employees- I have just sent them and they should be uploaded onto your phones in, wait for it, 5...4...3...2...-"

A chorus of beeps played through the room.

"All right, thanks Baby Girl!" Morgan spoke at last, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

"Oh, boo, don't think you can get rid of me that easily," Garcia whispered in a sultry tone.

A few chuckles were heard, but they died down as Prentiss began to relay what she'd learned.

"This is perfect! I was speaking with Lucy Whiteman today and she said that Megan told her about a peculiar man that worked at the camp. Apparently, to what Lucy concurred, he wasn't in his right mind.

"Was he a counselor, or just a worker?" Rossi has sat up, finally giving his full attention and acknowledging everyone in the room.

"No, just some sort of staff." Prentiss replied.

"Garcia, run each and every name on the list." Hotch demanded, stony expression.

"Already on it, kind sir!" They could all envision the cheeky grin graced on the tech-girls face at the moment. Then there was a subtle click, and the blonde's voice was no longer heard.

Rossi piped up. "I think I might have found something too. You see, at first, all I was paying attention to at first were the crime scenes. I had a rough geographical profile, but I had a strange feeling that something was missing, you know? So I cross referenced it with the dump sites, and found that they were all a meager average of 4 miles from the campground. That's walking distance." Rossi finished, looking at the others faces, searching for a slight slip of emotions. He scolded himself, knowing they weren't allowed to profile each other.

"Perfect. So we now know he most likely doesn't drive, and lives at the camp. This means he most likely had a feeble education, and might be a bit slow. We should know his name soon enough. Evidence will be back tomorrow, and Garcia should have her results. Good work today, people. Head down to the hotel and get some rest." Hotch finished, and began tucking away his papers into his file.

A few shallow whoops were heard, but they were all well on their way to the SUV's when someone spoke up again.

"I don't think I am coming with you guys to the hotel." Morgan finally told Hotch.

"Why not?" The blank tone was so hard to read. _God_, Morgan thought to himself, _does the guy aver reveal a hint of his own humanity, or is he like a robot?_

So Morgan filled him in on the day's disastrous turn when he'd made the ignorant mistake of not taking in notice of his surroundings. As he finished he averted his gaze, he secretly tried to shake off his shame.

"Well, that is very kind. I support you in your decision to take hold of the situation. Head down to the hospital, make sure they are okay, do whatever you need to do. I just need you to be able to pay attention to the case tomorrow, so try to get some sleep. That's all I ask." Hotch ordered, his bossy tone a bit warmer than usual.

Morgan nodded gratefully. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched his superior hop into a black car and race away. Turning, he trekked toward his own car, mind set and reeling.

* * *

><p>A young man sat with his prize, his angel.<p>

"So beautiful..." he murmured, gently caressing her smooth cheek.

She drew away from him in disgust. She kept doing this, to which reasons he didn't know. Smacking her once more, he glared straight back. She met him with the same level of hatred.

He softened his gaze, and shifted his weight so he could sit closer to her.

"Let me tell you a story." It came out childish and playful, to the extent in which it confused Megan.

Reliving his fateful tale, he began in a voice that sounded far too young for a man of his age.

"Once upon a time, there was a small boy. A boy who was always teased for his lack of brain. He didn't know why people were so mean to him, he could never comprehend it." He began playfully, but the sentence sunk into a depressed voice soon after. He stuttered over the longer words, as if he was unsure of their pronunciation.

"One day, he arrived at school and was cornered by the big bad bullies, the ones who never let him go to class not harmed." He remembered distinctly, every time he walked out of the doors of his classrooms, he was never left unscathed.

"They hurt him real bad. When he got out of the hospital two weeks later, his parents wouldn't let him go nowhere without them. They would take him to a place, a good place. It was a happy place called Campground. This is where he and Daddy would go fishing, and where he and Mommy would read in the hot. It was where he and Sister would splash in the cool wet.

"I live in Campground, did you know that? We are sitting there right now. Can you feel the happiness?"

All Megan could feel was an oppressing sense of dread. Oblivious to her obvious dicomfort, the man continued on with his story.

"Then one day, there was a loud crash while he and them were driving to Campground. The angels took away his daddy and mommy and sister and left without him. But not before Sister whispered to him, 'Someday you will find your own angel. When you do, she will be beautiful and smart and kind, and will take you to be with us.' That was when the life faded out of her." His eyes were glazed over in tears as he wistfully continued.

"I have tried so many angels, but none have been able to bring me to them. That is why you are here. You are my angel, and you will take me to my family. If you can't, well, I guess you can join the others."

Horror washed over Megan's face as she realized that, with this insane request, she would never make it out of this alive.

* * *

><p>JJ slipped through the silent hallways, curving and twisting, solely focused on one thing- Spencer. After sneaking away after the hopefully last nurse had left, she'd followed the signs to the room she vaguely remembered hearing throughout the nurses conversation. The snippets of the sentences she'd caught assured her that it belonged to the "dearest little boy, and a genius at that". JJ smirked. Typical Spencer.<p>

Screeching to a sudden halt, she nearly screamed out in agony. But she managed to dull the cry down into a muffled gasp.

Note to self- running with three broken ribs is a definite no-no.

She fumbled with the knob, trying to be as quiet as possible. Opening a door with both arms in a splint proved quite difficult. Just as she got a fair grasp on it, a large meaty hand ripped her from it. She actually did cry out this time; the sob vibrated against her lips. The hands stayed there, and yanked her frail body up, making her whimper swirl through the air once more.

She knew these hands. They didn't belong to a gentle nurse politely ushering her back to the room she was supposed to be in. No, these calloused, dry, and large hands were all too familiar.

You remember things like this when there are bruises shaped exactly like them marring your body.

* * *

><p>Matthew Thompson was marveling how brilliant he was when he found himself gaping at the petite blonde failing at opening the door. Regaining his composure after a few seconds of well-deserved utter shock, he shook it off.<p>

_So the little brat had the same idea as he did? Well, this simply won't do. Spencer only deserves one visitor this evening._

He was hidden by the flickering shadows, and had cautiously been slinking toward the door. But then she arrived and made him stop dead in his tracks. Matthew regulated his breathing, the loud and ragged puffs of air dying into silent wisps of mist.

He was going to find her her after he got the boy, but hey, you take what you get, right? So, mustering up as much courage and dignity humanly possible, he slowly crept behind her. Just in time, because she'd finally begun to open the door. He tugged her back, and listened to the miserable sob she'd choked out. Hoisting her back up to her feet, he whispered the first thing that came to mind in her ear.

"The plan is simple. Go in there, act like you are alone, and talk to him. Do it long enough so I can sneak up behind him and drug him. Any funny business and you both die." He added the last threat in, emphasizing its meaning as he slid a sleek blade from under his jacket.

She nodded mutely, her trembling form causing adrenaline to surge through his veins. Matthew smiled wickedly, and began to steer them towards the door. Opening it noiselessly, he shoved her in. All he had to do now was wait. Wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe she was doing this. JJ knew she shouldn't be betraying Spencer like this, but all she could remember of when this thought hit her was the glint of the blade she knew Sir was carrying. So she gulped down her fear, and did everything he'd asked.<p>

When she was pushed in, her footsteps had made Spencer turn his head towards her. She could just make out the sight of his bright eyes settling on her and widening in surprise. She drew a shaky breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Spencer?" she whispered, voice breathy and cracking. She saw his face light up in contentment, and then contort in confusion.

"JJ!" he exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?" He sounded harsh, but underneath the demand was a small smile that was itching onto his face, she could just tell. She wanted to laugh at his eyes that were always filled to the brim with whatever he was feeling, but then remembered the predicament. Her face darkened and fell.

"I- ummm..." She could see Sir getting closer to Spencer in her peripheral vision, and she couldn't help but let a few tears drip. How could this be happening?

"Spence- just remember that I love you, alright? Remember that you will always be my brother, no matter what." While Spencer's face twisted even more, Sir settled directly behind him, about to make his move.

"Just try to forgive me," JJ mumbled out, right as Sir pressed a strange cloth to the young boy's mouth. His eyes frantically searched hers as he tried to whip his head around. After a moment his struggling ceased and his head drooped to the side. She paled instantly as she saw Sir rushed toward her, pressing the cloth firmly against her lips. She tried to scream, but instead found herself gulping in whatever the rag was soaked in. Lightheadedness followed suit, and she soon fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

><p>Matthew chuckled, and began the tiring task of heaving the two children onto his shoulder and escaping. He had the route planned out and everything. Pride surged through him, and he smiled inspite of himself.<p>

Though the two brats were unnaturally skinny, they were dead weight, turning the seemingly simple task into a huge workout. He stealthily sped through the winding hallways without being seen, and ended up slipping out the rear entrance. Walking out into the calm night; he reached his small car. Matthew hopped in his car and plopped the others in the back. He drove away, completely unnoticed.

Everything was falling into place. Perfect.

Life was finally beginning to look up.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What? I did not just do that. Oh wait- YES I DID! Oh come on, it's a CM fic! There's gotta be a kidnapping for it to officially be one! Doy!**

**Apologies for anything- citicism is highly appreciated. I have NO idea how accurate ANY of this is, so please don't flame about that. Please?**

**Rand Factoids for dis chapta (which I hoped you found entertaining)-**

On average, 100 people choke to death on ballpoint pens every year.

On the average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily.

Adolf Hitler's mother seriously considered having an abortion but was talked out of it by her doctor.

Brains are more active sleeping than watching TV

Right handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left handed People do.

If the population of China walked past you in single line, the line would never end because of the rate of reproduction

China has more English speakers than the United States.

If you leave Tokyo by plane at 7:00am, you will arrive in Honolulu at Approximately 4:30pm the previous day.

101 Dalmatians and Peter Pan are the only two Disney animated features in which both the parents are present and don't die throughout the movie.

Calico cats are the only cats that can see colors.

Every child in Belgium is required by law to take harmonica lessons while in primary school.

A shrimp's heart is in its head.

A cats urine glows under black light.

A pregnant goldfish is called a twit.

**Whoa, das is a LOT! Thanks to all o you people, sorry for me not putting you up, I guess I am just an ignorant imbecile. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Love, the BerterLoverLeaper**

**PS- Nugget has met a very lovely ostrich named Chicken.**

**...**

**Hmmm...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey yall. I actually have a legitimate as to why I haven't  
>posted in ever- my grandpa died. Oh well.<strong>

**Kay, always remember (never forget) that pee and sweat are  
>cousins...<strong>

**Ew.**

**Oh, another thing- I know Morgan is really OOC in this story, but I am BAD at impersonating him- sorry! :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Broken Sobs<p>

Morgan sighed heavily, heaving each foot up in order to continue walking. He could see the lights in the small town hospital's doors, and reassured himself that this was the right thing to do.

Pushing open the screeching door, he told himself again and again that he should forgive himself. This mantra stopped abruptly as he saw a large, lumbering figure slip into the shadows further down the dimly lit corridor. Squinting at the figures bulky, somewhat deformed shape, he shook it off, and continued on without a second thought on it.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and gazed downward, pointedly walking with one foot in front of the other. As he was preoccupied with entertaining himself, he ended up crashing right into a passing nurse.

"I am so sorry," he began to apologize profusely, but the warm-eyed nurse just waved it off, and smiled.

"What are you doing here this fine evening?" He could hear a distinct accent (British, perhaps) but couldn't place it.

"Oh, yeah... Of course... I am here to see a Ms. Jennifer J. and a Mr. Spencer R. Do you happen to know where they could be?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure, I just need to know your name and your relationship with the two," she gave a toothy grin, and ambled towards the desk he hadn't noticed earlier, hips jutting out in a methodical rhythm. On any other occasion he would have been  
>quite delighted to know the young, petite doctor had taken an interest in him, but there were more pressing matters at the moment.<p>

"Errrg... thanks. Okay, my name is Derek Morgan, and I am not related to them at all, I am actually the reason they're here. I-I accidentally hit them with my- err- car," he whispered, filled with embarrassment. He didn't want to tell her at all, but this was the only way that he might be able to see them. He missed the look of pity she sent him as he prolonged his stare at his awkwardly shuffling feet.

"Oh, that sounds horrible. But, to let you know, it is very kind of you to come see them after this happened. Many people wouldn't think or care enough to do this," she started with an encouraging half smile.

"Unfortunately, if you are not related to whichever patient you want to see, we need their confirmation first." She looked at him with a sadder smile this time, and asked him to wait a moment.

He nodded, and returned his gaze to his feet. He waited about 15 minutes before she arrived, eyes wide and misty, walking patterns skittish and erratic. Two words, dripping with dread and fright, slipped out of her trembling lips.

"They're gone."

* * *

><p>Bethany Shannon, a young Irish woman, strutted out of the room, with a cheeky grin beginning to grace her face. She was bubbling in joy. He was so sweet! This was the first time she'd met a guy as handsome as he was, the mystery man (Derek Morgan) she'd been knocked down by. Expecting to see a clumsy, mess of a guy, she met his eyes and mentally started. An absolutely GORGEOUS man with chocolate brown skin and bright white teeth began to spit out his sorry's. She waved it off professionally- she was used to worried family members bumping into her as they paced and fretted.<p>

She thought that was as perfect as he could get. But no, even though he'd accidentally injured two children, this man was compassionate enough to visit them. God, he was PERFECT!

Her joy didn't dissipate until she rounded the corner to the waiting room outside the first child's, Spencer's, room.

At first she was overcome with annoyance once she saw that the plain vase sitting on a small, auburn table next to Spencer's door had been knocked over, and lay shattered on the floor. She would obviously be called to clean it up later. Grumbling, she resumed walking in short steps.

But the annoyance faded when she saw the door leading to the quiet boy's room slightly ajar. Ringing bells began to go off in her head, but they weren't enough to make her jittery. Brushing it off as someone's rookie mistake, she sidled up to it and pushed gently but firmly on the wood. It creaks a bit too loudly for her liking.

She peered inside, the cheap lighting in the tiny room making her feel slightly blind for a moment. Blinking the light away from her eyes, she began to find her vision focusing. The blurry shapes transformed into real objects. This is when her worst fears were confirmed. The room in front of Bethany was a complete and utter mess. Things were knocked down onto the floor; the blanket usually laid so precisely and neatly upon the lumpy mattress had been dumped haphazardly and was in a pile sitting unceremoniously on the newly scuffed tiles beside the bed. The worst part was, though, was the obvious fact that the young boy was missing.

Her heart skipped a beat, her porcelain skin beginning to take on a sickly green color.

She wondered why.

That was when Bethany tasted the stale air. Something wasn't right, it smelled unnaturally sweet.

_What the heck is wrong in here...?_

She was feeling lightheaded, tripped out of the room. Once safely outside, Bethany slumped against the sterile, white walls and inhaled the fresh, clean air. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and she began to hyperventilate.

Slowing it down, she managed to regain her long, even breaths and began to think a bit more clearly. Standing up shakily, she made her way towards the other room.

She could only pray that she would find the girl in there, safe and sound, and possibly Spencer, too.

God didn't seem to be listening that night.

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't see.<p>

He couldn't see, and he absolutely hated it- waaay more than waiting.

He hated this whole situation a lot more than the deafening silence he'd grown accustomed to, the bitter sadness, the relentless tears.

This couldn't be happening.

He could feel her warm body, curled up into his, as she mumbled nothings that were far from sweet. The trembling had yet to cease, but he knew that she was bound to wake up sooner or later. Still temporarily stunned due to the toxic chemicals (he could still taste a faint trace of it lacing his saliva) he couldn't help her right now. So he decided he had to give an attempt at patience.

He knew there were unshed tears glistening in his eyes; he was trying so hard to stay strong.

The foreign atmosphere was smothering him, muddling his brain and leaving him thoroughly confused. He couldn't handle the stress. If life continued like this, he was absolutely positive he would explode from the pressure or die from mental exhaustion.

In the back of his mind, the sickly real thought that fatal exhaustion would be a walk in the park considering the sickening death he knew would be brought amongst the duo.

Pushing all the negative, no, ALL the thoughts in his brain away, he tried to file everything out. This is what had happened in the last few days-

_..._

_He and JJ had been walking to school when they were hit by a car._

_He'd had a small panic attack after waking up without JJ in the room._

_He had three broken ribs, one broken arm, and a large number of small fractures lining his hands._

_JJ had come in after he'd dozed off and woken once more. _

_Elation._

_Then suspicion- why was JJ crying?_

_A small noise behind him._

_JJ whispering words he couldn't quite make out- what was she saying? Her eyes were flickering back and forth, between him and the wall behind him._

_A firm, calloused hand, canvas skin and hairy knuckles, came into view. Holding a cloth._

_Chloroform- the organic compound with formula CHCl3. The colorless, sweet-smelling, dense liquid is a trihalomethane. Once used as an anesthetic, it's now popularly seen used by criminals to knock-out, daze or even murder their victims._

_Every 40 seconds in the United States, a child is reported missing or __abducted_.

_Almost five children die every day as a result of child abuse._

_About 74 percent of the victims of nonfamily child abduction are girls._

_The first 3 hours can mean the difference between life and death._

_Just make it STOP!_

...

With the tears welling up in his now glassy eyes, he was glad he had a blind fold on. He needed to stay whole in order to survive this living hell. He needed to be able to protect JJ from that monster. He needed to get them out of this alive.

If that was even slightly possible.

Spencer had a pretty good idea of who those hands belonged to. He knew them, had seen them many times before.

Of course, he would tell himself, it could be a totally random man who just happened to have the same characteristics of Sir.

Unlikely.

Sir had a motive. He would be charged for child abuse and be sent to prison, the not so tragic fate of all those messed up beings you just don't seem to notice walking beside you on the street.

But Sir shouldn't have gotten them. He'd already talked with the doctor, Spencer was supposed to give his statement to the police tomorrow (or today, yesterday even, he had no idea how long he'd been out) and he would be taken away from Sir. Nothing more, nothing less. They had enough evidence to make the trial exceedingly simple to win in a heartbeat.

If only the world didn't hate him. If only his life was a little bit normal.

But he knew that would never happen.

No, being tortured each day by the one who is supposed to love and care for you, and then ending up kidnapped by that same disgrace of a human body, was far from normal.

Blowing out a sigh of defeat, he let the angry tears drop from his face. They salty water soaked the cloth prohibiting his vision, but he didn't care. The discomfort it showed was a relief- a distraction from this whole mess.

Beside him, JJ began to stir.

* * *

><p>JJ awoke with a sudden jolt, muffled gasping and freezing limbs.<p>

A lump of warmth beside her. What was it? She was so confused, she couldn't think straight. Where the heck am I? Where are the warm covers of the hospital beds? The annoying chirp of the constant machines, the flickering lights, the-

Oh.

_Oh._

Sir. The one word sank into a cloth that was covering her mouth, venom dripping with each letter. Another cloth, this one bound against her eyes.

Already soaked thoroughly with tears.

The warmth beside her had a hand, which was poking her side. She tried to flex her muscles, but found them weaker than a baby bird's neck.

This is sooo not cool.

The figure kept bumping his knuckles somewhat soothingly against her. She hadn't a clue as to why.

She knew a thick rope was tied around her hands, she could feel the sensation of the coarse fibers grinding against her skin.

A sound came from behind her, a victorious cry. The more sounds that came, the more shifting she felt. Suddenly, she understood that she'd wound up draped across someone's lap. The meticulous, smooth fingers were prying at her blindfold. The difficult task over, the stranger whipped it off and tossed it to the side.

_Why wasn't she nervous?_ She thought as she blinked her big, soft blue eyes furiously, trying to get a glimpse of what was in store for her.

She looked at the hazel's staring straight back.

Because it was Spence.

_Spence._

Another round of gasps, these grateful, as she willed her sore, tired body to move. All she managed was to reach up her meek fingers to stroke his hand. He smiled; the effects of the poison obviously wearing off on him, and she soon felt him grasp her fragile body like it was a lifeline.

The duo stayed like that for a while, Spencer squeezing JJ, both sobbing with relief.

"I forgive you, I'll _always_ forgive you," Spencer muttered into her greasy hair.

The sobs grew louder.

* * *

><p>The two beings were considerably different.<p>

JJ, with her witty quips and endearing grace, her silky locks that was always splayed innocently atop her shoulders, glowing complexion. Quick smile, athletic body, and a tinkling laugh that sounded like silver bells. Easy going and caring, sparkling eyes, smooth features- gorgeous, so they say.

Spencer, with his awkward smiles and autistic tendencies, intelligent mind and a born problem solver. Quirky habits and pale, tender skin. Long brown hair and large, smoldering hazel eyes. Tall and lanky, hopelessly shy and quite the fast speaker, always spitting out random facts somewhow relevant to the situation- obliviously pretentious.

Polar opposites.

Yet here they are, after being pushed down their whole lives, together.

Both with strokes of black and blue covering their fragile bodies, as if someone had splattered them with paint. Skin smattered with open, red, angry sores that may or may not have come from cigarette butts. Brushed with velvet, a rose's breath that is impossible to scrub away. Hair matted and wild, eyes bloodshot and rimmed a light red.

Right now, if you looke past their personalities, farther than their terrible state of physical disrepair, and deep into the depths of their souls, you can see the similarity.

Both are terrified, hurt, dejected, _broken_ children.

* * *

><p>The door blasted open, and they shied away into the dark, both bodies finally recuperating and obeying their minds' controls. The figure in the doorway laughed menacingly, and strode through the dead quiet, smug and proud of his accomplishment. He had taken the two, and nothing was going to stop him now.<p>

He would win, he always won.

Why did every game they played have to be rigged?

Sir sauntered over to his captives, a wild, malicious glint in his glasz eyes. He kicked and prodded the boy away from the girl with his foot, earning weak protests and strained scrambles. The girl's muscles seemed to be in order again, because she began thrashing and swinging madly into the empty air. An icy chuckle tickled Matthew's lips. He proceeded towards them.

Grabbing the girl roughly by the hair, he dragged her writhing body roughly through the door. The bound young boy screamed again, and stumbled towards Mathew's retreating form. A good swing to the kid's temple did the trick. The echoing thud resounded through his ears. The pale girl's shrill shrieks grew louder as she was dragged deeper and deeper into the cabin walls. A door slammed shut.

Broken sobs erupted through the whole house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Kay, that was okay. I sort of like it, I guess. I just don't think it flows, and I didn't know where to end. Criticism is welcome, just no flames please.**

**Have a most excellent day, SUMMER is FINALLY here.**

**Apologies for my hectic posting. I fail.**

**School is freakin OUT, and will be out for the next few months  
>*praises the heavens dramatically*<strong>

**Random Factoids- I know they're annoying to some, but I just love being able to spout off something completely random (makes me feel like Reid!) so yeah... :P**

**o **The first electric chair was invented by a dentist.

**o **More than ten people a year are killed by vending machines.

**o **Hippo milk is pink.

**o **Sharks, like other fish, have their reproductive organs in their chests.

**o **In Natoma, Kansas, it's illegal to throw knives at men wearing striped suits.

**o **The roar that we hear when we place a seashell next to our ear is not the ocean, but rather the sound of blood surging through the veins in the ear.

**o **The majority of suicides occur on a Monday.

**o **People spend about two weeks of their lives at traffic lights!

**Anyaways, PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys!**

**PS- Nugget is still with that ostrich. I am being protective.**

**PPS- Apologies for posting untrue factoids- please, since I do not, check to make sure the things you guys send me are legit. I have been informed of one that wasn't. Sorry to that person.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is kinda Drabble ish. Sorry...**

She was broken. Utterly, entirely broken. Battered pieces of her soul were just scattered across that disgusting hardwood floor of that horrible cabin. She feels the pain. Lots of it. And... the feeling that this was not right. She shouldn't be subjected to this. She shouldn't give in.

She'd fought some, tried to drag heself away from the beast, but he was starving, and he was the predator, she was the prey, he didn't care. His dank breath of fire rode on her neck, prickling her skin, leaving a sick trail of goosebumps. She couldn't win, she knew that. She was too tired to continue her attempts at rebellion, why couldn't she just rest? Just some rest, please, dear god, please. Why?

She couldn't breathe. She could still feel that grip of death, trying to destroy her, trying to end her life, trying so hard. Those laughing, maniacal eyes, that malevolent grin, the way he refused to let her break this intense gaze between them. It was all too much. Black dots were dancing in her line of sight, she couldn't hold on much longer. Those beady unfeeling slits just gazed at her as she died. She welcomed its cold embrace, sure it was the best for her now.

She opens her eyes, only to be met by blinding light. She makes sure to shut them quickly.

Wait.

How was she not dead?...

JJ glanced around. Everything was wrong, so wrong. Why hadn't death accepted her? Perhaps she was too mangled a soul to die. Maybe she wasn't whole enough to count as human. But humans weren't the only things to meet the Grim, were they?

Perhaps, she thinks... maybe she is nothing.

But she isn't nothing. She can feel the sting of healing injuries, feel the steady burn of fresh ones. The pain, not exactly overwhelming, but not at all mild, kept her mind from focusing, dragged her persistent train of thought away from all things logical to things she knew she shouldn't be worrying about, things like, '_i wonder what it would be like to fly, all the way to the horzon and past that, all the way across oceans and seas, mountains, lakes, rivers, plateaus, forests, jungles, the whole world...'_

All such naive, childish, whishful thoughts she knew she lacked the innocence to belive. But still, it was comforting to know she could still _think..._

A black monster, racing up the street to greet her. Bam. The memories swayed in that haunted corner of her mind, the place where the monsters from under the bed and in the closet she'd once, as a young child, believed in were real, and came to greet her with open arms.

God, she was messed up.

She tries again to open her weary eyes, to no avail once more. Her attempts were dissipating, no, she was just too tired, too alone. It was too much, she couldn't stand it. One more try, okay, that she could manage. This was possible. This she could do. One step at a time, wait, don't forget to breathe, that's good.

**000000**

Open.

Spencer woke up, bleary. What the Hel- oh. Scrambling to his knees, he began to crawl towards the door. He needed to talk to JJ. She was being hurt, he needed to. The memories were flooding abck to him, the protective dam his mind had constructed crumbled, gushing out the events preceeding his head injury. Absentmindedly rubbing the sore, bloody temple, he pushed on, the amount of injuries he'd sustained leaving him numb to the world, numb to the hurt. He just had to save Jaje, if he himself were to die along the way- it wouldn't matter, JJ just had to be safe. Out and away from this dark place.

He needed her to live.

He could hear it. The screams of anguish, the loud grunts, all was ringing in his ears. And then, a toppling, heart-wrenching bellow- silence. Ragged panting, and silence. Crap. Crap crap crap crap piles of Crap. JJ was unconscious.

As he crept closer and closer to the room, he felt it. The trail of blood, the stciky moisture on his hands. He tried not to be nauseous, but his splitting head-ache wasn't healping that cause too much.

Then, everything changed. Becasue Spencer knew a way out. He knew what to do. He saw his savior.

The cool metal was strange against his hand. He'd only ever seen this on the cop shows Sir watched. But the mechanics of it seemed simple enough. Best of all, he wouldn't have to do anything but- he opened the door he somehow sensed them to be in, saw her lying in a bloodied heap on the floor, saw his hands wrapped round her throat, merciless- pull the trigger.

BAM.

**000000**

JJ squinted. She was in a hospital. She could practically feel the suffocating (don't think about the hands) sterile walls. The dizzying lights were glowing sluggishly above her, blinking every now and then. The walls were lined with a designated pattren she didn't bother to aknowledge.

The beeping of machines pulled her once more from her sleepy state. She felt weird- distant. But she was beginning to become more aware, and all the same more confused. Why couldn't life just be clear?

She was terrified. She could feel the hyperventilating begin, but still, it was as if it wasn't actually her, it was just a character in a book who's life she knew by heart. God, this was bad.

She didn't feel real anymore.

A flurry of pepople came in, and she flinched and hid and struggled. _They're just trying to help_, she would logically think, but the second those hands helde her down, she wasn't aware of any thoughts. She was bare instinct, that_ knowing _that the only way to survive was to fight back.

And what scared her most was the fact that she didn't want to survive. but her body wouldn't cooperate the way it should. So she thrashed and flailed and cried hoarsely, but it was no use. Someone had jabbed a needle in her arm.

She welcomed the dark, hoping it would bring along with it some form of comfort.

**00000000**

Sir was motionless for a second- tense and frozen in his position. And then, with a sweeping sway, he fell. It seemed to take a while for him to slump to the grimy ground, and Spencer couldn't help but worry he'd done it wrong. Then, as that filthy man's head thudded to the floor, his piercing gaze found his murderer's.

And Spencer saw the life leave them.

The gun he'd found latched to Sir's disgarded belt fell. And it too, fell in slow-motion. Spencer watched it blankly, feeling the unrealness of the situation. And just like that, he fell too.

Murderer. That's what you are. A murderer. You stooped to Sir's level, you killed him, you. And there's nothing you can do to change it.

The scariest part was- he didn't feel any remorse. Not right now. Not as he crumpled ot the floor like the broken toy he was. Everything was broken.

**000000000000000**

A lone couple, lost in the backwoods, found the scene. The gunshot hadn't evaded their ears, and they called the police to the house they'd heard the blasting shot occur. The children were found clinging to life, and it was evident they would meet a similar fate as Sir's if the officers didn't act soon. An ambulance was requested.

And just like that, the lives of these poor innocent kids were saved.

**0000000000000000**


End file.
